


Chewing Out His Star Spangled Ass

by Micahlovesbooks



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pregnant Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micahlovesbooks/pseuds/Micahlovesbooks
Summary: Antonia Stark had dealt with a lot of bullshit in her life. She normally would take it in stride and deal with it, but she has someone else to look look after now. So she doesn't have time to deal with the bullshit that is Steve Rogers. She's been holding back her tongue. And now she's going to let it loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 

Toni Stark was pissed. Actually that was probably the understatement of the century. She was beyond pissed. And it all lead back to the same thing that always made her furious the Betrayal of what she thought was a good man. One Captain fucking Steven Grant Rogers. It actually had started way before what the press are now calling the Avengers Civil War. It started at the fall of SHIELD her and Steve had been dating for a few months by then and she was a little hurt that he hadn’t asked her for help. She would have all to willingly helped and whatever needed to be done. The only problem she had was the release of all of SHIELD’s files. Why the hell Steve thought it was a good idea to release all SHIELD’s files she would never know. Not only did he will lease the covers of all of SHIELD’s agents. But he will least some of the covers of Agents from all of the other agencies to from the FBI to M16. He also gave away the location of their home and whether or not they had family. So many agents were not able to get out on time. Which is why she started the Fallen Angel Foundation. It helps all of the agents who were injured during the fall out and the families of the agents who didn’t make it out. She wasn’t even involved with that situation and she still ended up fixing everything. Then came the Ultron incident. Even Toni could admit it wasn’t entirely her fault. After the things shown to her by the Scarlet bitch who could blame her for wanting to take precautions. I mean it wasn’t like she was trying to hurt anyone. And she is made how many AI's without having any problems. Even so she made up for it by starting the Guardian Angel Foundation. It focuses on helping rebuild any cities that are damaged while the Avengers work and supporting the families of the victims in these cases. And finally we get back to what started her current problems. The Accords. She understood what Steve was worried about but did he really think that she was just going to sign whatever they wanted her to? She had been dealing with politicians for far too long to allow that. She was born into this world of lies and manipulation And knew how to make it work in her favor. So when she finally finished getting all of her requirements into the Accord she was extremely frustrated to find that Steve had managed to mess all of it up. He just had to be friends with the douchebag who blew up the council meeting. And just to make matters worse he decided that he was going to fight her on it. He didn’t even reread the Accords. He just said no and started a goddamn War. Personally she really didn’t care whether Bucky was guilty or innocent. She was more worried about the backlash that was guaranteed if they didn’t somewhat toe in line. It wouldn’t just effect the Avengers. It would affect every superhero group in the world. She was really getting tired of his black and white thinking. They really couldn’t afford for him to be so blindly naive. Things weren’t always good vs bad and the fact that he still believed it made him dangerous to be involved with. Either way she could easily handle all of that but when she found out that Steve had lied to her about her parents death and what he knew about it. Well that was just it, she had had enough with these good men who do bad things to her. Every time she thought she had a good man they hurt her and so she attacked him knowing that it was a bad idea. So when he left her for dead she realized there was no going back from this point to their old relationship. And at this point you would think that her biggest problem would be a broken heart….. You thought wrong. Because while she was healing from the damage her ex had done she learned about the little tadpole growing inside her.


	2. Attack of the Murderous Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think that Pepper Potts is scary one she means business. You should see her when she's in a rage. Steve Rogers is going to die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written this soon as I would have liked. Unfortunately in my life when it rains it pours.

Pepper Potts prided herself on the ability to stay calm and rational during any of the many situations that she was pulled into by knowing Toni. But the first time she saw the damage that Steve did to his now ex-girlfriend she understood the meaning of being in a murderous rage. She haven’t really like Steve all that much in the first place. He was always very condescending to Tony when she showed her intelligence. And the snide remarks he made slowly turn the other Avengers away from her. She hated how Toni let them use her technology and live in her house for free. And it was her personal opinion that they were not good enough for Tony. But you never did anything because Tony was so happy that she finally had a large group of friends. So excited that someone seemed to love her for who she was. And in a way she was still hoping that she had finally met her dad’s approval and he would love her as much as he loved Steve. But unfortunately no matter how hard she tried to be a team player it could not prevent the damages of Captain America on a mission of delusional righteousness. Pepper had never wanted to destroy someone’s soul more than she did at that moment. Unfortunately she didn’t have the time to do something about it yet. The Press was in a frenzy everyone was speculating on where Antonia “Toni" Stark AKA The Iron Maiden was, and for the sake of her friend she was going to tell them the absolute truth. So when it got to the point where Tony was stable enough to be on her own for a couple of hours Pepper ordered an immediate press conference. It was like being in a room filled with zoo animals. She could hardly get a word in with all the noise. Christine Everhart finally rose above the noise and said, “Miss Potts is it true that Steve Rogers otherwise known as Captain America was involved in the brutal beating of Tony Stark.” Suddenly it was silent the question that they all wanted to know could it be possible that the so-called symbol of America was abusive? Pepper took her time to respond, “Three weeks ago Toni Stark was found beaten almost to death in her armor left alone in an abandoned Hydra base in Siberia. She had her rib cage practically shattered, a broken leg and a broken arm, lesions all over her body and a cracked cranium which we were lucky that it did not cause internal bleeding or swelling. Also her Arc Reactor that powers her heart had been shattered by being hit multiple times with Captain America shield. We have found footage that corresponds with Miss Stark’s injuries from beating. The footage shows that when she arrived at the compound the real man responsible for the bombing of the Accords, Helmut Zemo showed her that the Winter Soldier formerly known as Bucky Barnes was responsible for the murder of her parents. From there it shows that she confronted Steve Rogers and ask him if he knew that her parents were killed by the Winter Soldier. And it was confirmed that he knew for a little over two years. Considering they had been dating for about three and a half years this was a huge betrayal. Toni became enraged and attacked the Winter Soldier, and destroyed his Metal Arm. From there Steve Rogers joined the fight and was subdued and told to stand down. Unfortunately he refused and proceeded to free himself and beat Miss Stark until she could not get up and then to make matters worse he slammed his shield into her chest until the suit powered off. He and the Winter Soldier then proceeded to leave despite Toni’s calls for assistance. Luckily Toni’s AI FRIDAY manage to contact The Vision during the fight has to notify him that she needed back up. When help finally arrived Miss Stark was unconscious and unresponsive to all attempts to wake her up. We were unsure if she would make it back to America where she could get the help she desperately needed. Fortunately managed to get her back in time where she was immediately put in the Cradle to try and heal all major damage. It was there we found out that Tony was 2 months pregnant. Both Miss Stark and the baby are currently fine but are under constant watch as a precaution. Toni has let it slip that things have been getting progressively worse since the Ultron situation. From what I understand the team has a then at the very least cold to her and at the most actively blamed her for the entire situation. Never mind the fact that she felt the need to do this do to the fact that Scarlet Witch otherwise known as Wanda Maximoff decided to use her powers to show Toni her greatest fear which was that everyone she knew and everyone should try to protect had died and she had been incapable of saving them. Also that Toni was not the sole creator of Ultron Dr. Bruce Banner was involved and they still have no idea how it went wrong because they were nowhere near done building the structure of Ultron when their power source went on to animate him. And considering how many A.I.’s Toni has made that have cause no problems has been confirmed that it's malfunction had nothing to do with her and she has been tried and found in innocent of her involvement. Miss Stark still believes that the Accords need to go through and we’ll still be working on the amendments to make it suitable for everyone involved. Toni has said repeatedly that it’s important that we take responsibility for our actions and that we can’t save people who don’t want us to save them. I don’t know the reasons Steve Rogers and his team of Rogue’s have against the Accords but they will happen and hopefully the Avengers can still help people like they were meant to. I would now like to open the floor for questions. You in the purple shirt.” “Will miss Stark be continuing the work of the Accords?” “Pepper paused smiling, Toni has made her views very clear on the Accords. They are mandatory. The people need to know that they are not only being protected from whatever it’s attacking but they are also protected from their protector s. In case a hero ever were to attack a civilian or someone apart of the military or law enforcement. Not only that but they also protect all of those with special abilities from being attacked by each other and those without abilities. There are a set of standard step will show how to punish the attackers. It will also have ways to regulate and improve how the heroes are fighting. So that we can minimize casualties and property damage.” You ma’am with the red shirt.” “Are you positive, new reporter ask, that Miss Stark is telling the truth about what happened between her and Captain America or if the child is even his? ” The way Pepper looked at her you could feel the room go as cold as a glacier in a matter of seconds. “Yes I am positive of what happened between the two of them is the truth. pepper said in a scathing tone. First of all Toni is still unable to speak due to the damage done to her chest. We are reporting what happened based on the untampered video footage from the suit which was confirmed by the FBI. Second of all Toni has always been known to be faithful in her relationships. But if Steve Rogers would like to come out of hiding and ask for a DNA test when it is safe enough do not damage the baby we will be all too glad to provide one. And finally you’re a despicable human being for asking that.” At that moment Pepper’s phone buzzed and she saw a text from her fiancé Happy saying that Toni was trying to sign herself out of the hospital though she couldn't sit up by herself yet. Pepper said to the reporters, “Unfortunately I now have to go round up a Restless genius so there will be no more questions today thank you for your time.”


	3. Hiatus

I'm sorry I'm going to be away for awhile but I'm in the process of moving and am currently stressed out of my mind. It will be more chapters but I just don't have time to write right now. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. This is my first time writing a story. And I'm personally pretty impressed that I managed to do this with my dyslexia. I hope you enjoyed this and please try to leave productive comments.  
> Thank you.


End file.
